Try It You Buy It
by lazypadawan
Summary: A redeemed Ben Solo and Rey retreat to spend time alone on Naboo where they finally consummate their love. But Ben discovers he signed up for a lot more...


You Break It, You Buy It

Rey and Ben had come here to his grandmother's homeworld to recharge and heal after the heady events that brought on the war's end. They also wanted to figure out what all of those events meant for them, their relationship, and their future. Eventually there would have to be a plan to move forward with guiding the galaxy into its new age.

But for now, it was just the two of them at a simple cottage hidden away deep in the rolling hills of Naboo's Lake Country.

She'd promised him once she would help him and she'd kept her word. Sometimes it was as simple as listening to him speak awkwardly about his emotions. Sometimes it was quietly acquiescing whenever he needed time alone. Sometimes it was holding him tightly as sobs racked his body.

They lived simply and quietly. They meditated together. They practiced together. They studied together. They grew their own vegetables, gathered wild fruit, fished in the lakes, and traded for the rest. He taught her how to swim, she taught him how to turn abandoned junk into something useful again. They went on long hikes and even did a little sightseeing. They stayed up late talking about a variety of things, cosmic and mundane, until they nodded off to sleep. It happened so often, they had become accustomed to sharing the same bed.

One night a powerful thunderstorm roared through the hills. They went outside through a second story window and sat on a gable just beneath the roof to watch it, the overhang enough to protect them from the driving rain. Flashes of lightning revealed the sheer wonder on her face. "I've never seen anything like this before!" Rey said in that girlish excited way Ben found endearing.

"I've always loved watching storms," he said. "Ever since I was a boy. I'd felt an affinity with all of that wild energy. Like we understood each other."

She sighed and not for the first time, took his hand in hers and held it. And not for the first time, she leaned over and kissed him. They admired the pouring rain, the streaks illuminating the sky, the deep rumbles of thunder that shook the cottage. They felt the storm's fury and sensed the hint of renewal in its wake.

Eventually, the storm moved on, leaving low rumbles and a light rain behind. "I think it's dying down. Maybe it's time to head inside," Ben said.

She looked over at him, her eyes wide. "Let's go in," she nodded. He held out his hand to help pull her up to her feet, holding the window open so she could climb back inside first. He followed her, closing and the latching the window behind him. Together they retreated into their shared bedroom, where there was a dim lamp providing the only light. He barely contained a gasp at how alluring she was, her skin glowing a deep amber color from the light.

She turned to him, her lips slightly parted, her beautiful hazel eyes glimmering. Without another word, she tugged on his tunic, pulling him to her. Her lips captured his in a hot, passionate kiss that he felt everywhere in his body. His heart pounded as his shaking hands found her curves. The bond between them caught fire.

"Are you sure?" he said in between kisses on her neck and on her jaw.

"Yes," she gasped.

They'd been waiting outside of a door all of this time and now it's time to enter.

They shed their clothing, leaving tunics, pants, and boots in a heap on the floor. He marveled at her lithe body, strong but still feminine. Freckles dotted her skin. She stepped closer to him, licking her lips nervously. She gently smoothed her hands over his bare skin, sending shivers all over.

He couldn't keep his own hands off of her. He explored her back, her hips, her taut belly, and her round backside before settling on the small pert breasts that fit so perfectly into his palms, her hard pink nipples rubbing on his skin. Emboldened by her moans of pleasure, he dipped his head down and took her breast into his mouth. She arched her back, running her fingers through his hair.

Exploring further, he kissed her belly and slid his hands down her hips. Eventually he discovered her most private sanctuary, damp with desire. He kissed it, her pelvic muscles bucking involuntarily. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

He swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He held down her thighs and to her delight, began exploring her with his lips and tongue. "Ben!" she cried out. "Please…more…please." A thought slipped into his mind, her most private fantasy revealed to him. He obeyed, making her scream.

He felt drunk with her and his own arousal strained into the sheets. "Join with me," she whimpered, almost tearfully, spreading her legs open wide.

"Yes," he said, cradling himself into her hips. His head swam, his skin flushed with his thrusts. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her over and over. She gripped him tightly, pulling him in deeper. She rocked her hips frantically and he felt her release. There was flood of elation and the deepest, purest love coming from her heart and soul. He sent his own love, as limitless as the universe, to her. Then his climax hit. "Rey," he cried, tears and sweat running down his eyes and cheeks.

He collapsed on his side, both of them panting and grinning, their bodies glistening. Eventually they crawled into each other's arms, her leg resting between his. The bond wrapped around them like a warm blanket. As they fell asleep, their hearts beat as one.

Sunlight streamed through windows into the bedroom, its warmth on his face drawing him out of slumber. His eyes opened and with a grunt, he rolled over to see her standing beside him, wearing his tunic as a robe over her body, the sleeves rolled up to her wrists. She was beaming, adorable dimples on the sides of her freckled face, and her eyes sparkled. She'd pulled her hair up in a simple bun.

"Good morning, my love," she said, pacing a warm kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning to you too," he replied, a grin tugging on his lips. He decided he really liked her in his clothes.

"Caf?"

"Of course."

"Breakfast?" She noticed his dubious thoughts and added, "I can make things besides portions now."

"Okay, sure," he relented, smiling at her warmly.

"Fantastic!" a giddy Rey said. "This is so exciting, our first breakfast together as husband and wife!"

He sat up, his mouth gaped open in disbelief. "Wait, did I miss something?" But she was already bounding out of the bedroom, his words lost in her excitement. All he could do was stare at her in confusion even as he admired her toned legs extending beneath his tunic.

He got out of bed and seized his data pad from his pack in a corner of the room. He looked up Jakku and Outer Rim wedding traditions on the holonet and sat back down on the bed to read. His eyes widened at a paragraph on certain tribal and village customs:

_As Jakku is an impoverished and isolated world with no cities, couples do not have formal wedding ceremonies or rituals to bind them into marriage. Instead, copulation that does not involve the exchange of credits is said to establish the couple as husband and wife, bound together for life._

His heart pounding, he dropped the data pad onto the bed.

_Oh, what did I get myself into? _

Then he heard her singing in the kitchen. He sighed. What a lovely voice. Who knew this rough little scavenger-turned-Jedi could sing like an angel? And she sounded so happy.

He realized for the first time in too long, he actually made someone else happy.He brushed tears back from his eyes. And she made him happy too.

Who else would be more perfect for him? They're bound in the Force forever anyway.

_Yes, I'm hers forever and she is always mine._

Putting on his pants, he walked into the kitchen to help his bride.


End file.
